


Exquisitely Decadent

by surena_13



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/pseuds/surena_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a very NSFW post on tumblr. Set after 7x09 Star Turn. It's PWP and involves Sharons pearls.<br/>For Meagan.<br/>And a huge thank you for my beta and soundboard who put up with my ramblings: Irene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisitely Decadent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not Mine

“You look very nice today,” Brenda whispered in Sharon’s ear as she wrapped her arms around the Captain’s waist. Sharon hummed and leaned back into Brenda’s embrace. She did look nice. She’d always had a weakness for Sharon wearing skirts. And then there was the form-fitting blazer and the green shirt that just put more emphasis on her eyes. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear pearls before.”

 

“I only wear them on special occasions,” Sharon replied, turning around, not a single hair out of place. Brenda wished she knew how to do that. By the time she reached 10 pm she really did look like she had been up and working all day. Sharon, however, still managed to look as if she had just finished getting ready.

 

“And what was your special occasion? A meeting with the mayor? A visit from the president? A hot date?” Nobody in her family wore pearls, at least not real ones. And knowing her mama, she probably would never dare to wear them. Brenda fingered the delicate string of pearls resting on Sharon’s collarbone. They did look stunning on the Captain and gave her, if possible, an even haughtier look than normal.

 

“It doesn’t matter. Those plans were rudely interrupted when you decided to almost sign a deal that would have ruined your career and would have left me with a larger mess to deal with than when you’re just being you. Which would have left me unable to make plans for approximately the rest of the year.” Sharon’s tone didn’t betray a hint of intimacy, but her lips had curled up into the smallest of smiles. Brenda just raised her eyebrows.

 

“So, it was a date,” Brenda stated and felt an odd pang of jealousy. It was ridiculous. This was an affair; they couldn’t demand to be exclusive.

 

“You’re married, Brenda Leigh. I’m not going to squander away my last good years on someone who will never be with me. So yes, I date,” Sharon replied, sounding a little exasperated. Brenda bit the inside of her cheek. Of course Sharon dated. Why shouldn’t she? She was attractive, beautiful and mostly single.

 

Sharon had narrowed her eyes and was looking down at Brenda with a look that was daring her to continue her line of thought and, at the same time, telling her that if she did the chance of sex that night would drop below zero. Sharon never had a problem kicking Brenda out of she got on her nerves too much. Brenda looked up at her and made her decision in a split second.

 

She kissed her. Sharon made that surprised little sound in the back of throat, the one she always made when Brenda caught her off guard. It would have been adorable if Sharon hadn’t grasped the lapels of her blazer, yanked her closer and kissed her until Brenda’s knees were weak and she was gasping for breath. Sharon’s tongue was for more talented than anyone could ever suspect.

 

Brenda moaned and clutched Sharon’s shoulders as the older woman sucked and bit on her bottom lip. It never stopped surprising her that Sharon was an incredible kisser. Somewhere she had always suspected that she was good in bed, something to do with the uptight suits and the killer legs, but the kissing she hadn’t seen coming. If they had the time she’d be content to just kiss Sharon for hours on end.

 

As Brenda pulled out the few pins that kept Sharon’s hair together, allowing the soft locks to fall around Sharon’s face and caress Brenda’s hands, Sharon unbuttoned Brenda’s blazer and carelessly threw it in the general direction of the chair. Within seconds, Sharon was palming her breast, cupping them through the bra when she broke the kiss.

 

“Do you always wear blazers without a top underneath?” Sharon said softly as her thumbs sought out Brenda’s nipples, teasing them through the thin satin. Brenda grinned and kissed Sharon’s throat, allowing her tongue flick over the sensitive skin, knowing it was one of the Captain’s weak spots. Sharon shuddered and a low moan escaped from her lips.

 

“You are wearing too many clothes,” Brenda murmured against Sharon’s neck, her fingers tugging on the buttons of Sharon’s blazer. Her hand was slapped away by Sharon who quickly divested herself of the blazer and threw it away to join Brenda’s. Reluctantly Brenda pulled back so Sharon could pull the green shirt off. Brenda’s mouth nearly fell open when she saw the bra Sharon was wearing.

 

“You really were going on a date, weren’t you?” she asked, taking in the intricate deep red lace that barely covered anything and the satin bow that held the cups together, begging to be untied. She allowed her fingers to trace the edge of the cup, raising goose bumps where she touched. Sharon hummed appreciatively.

 

“It was just a lunch date. Nothing was going to happen.” Her reply made Brenda stop and tear her gaze away from her breasts. Why had she dressed up ready to meet the president with underwear that would make any man with a pulse hard when she hadn’t planned on sex? Sharon Raydor hardly seemed like the type of woman to wear something like this just for her own eyes.

 

“So why the few hundred dollar underwear?” she questioned before she carefully fingered the string of pearls. Somehow the fact that Sharon was standing here in her heels, skirt and bra and was still wearing pearls made her just that much more attractive. It gave the whole situation an air of decadence and class, which made Brenda feel a little absurd.

 

“Lingerie, Brenda Leigh. I had a feeling you might be stopping by this evening. And I know you have a soft spot for excessively expensive lingerie.” Brenda gave her a guilty smile. It only made sense that Sharon had noticed her reaction so seeing the Captain in nice underwear - - lingerie. Just knowing that the Captain wore it underneath her prim and proper business suits was enough to keep her mind occupied.

 

“Only when you wear it,” Brenda said before she leaned and brushed her lips over the outline of Sharon’s nipple, teasing it with the tip of her tongue through the thin fabric. She heard Sharon’s sharp intake of breath and felt fingers slide through her hair, tangling in the strands, pulling her up.

 

“Sweet talker,” Sharon whispered with a smile, before kissing her again, pressing their bodies together, skin against skin with almost their entire upper bodies undressed. Brenda let her hands wander down Sharon’s back, the skin warm and smooth, until she reached the skirt. Distracted by the Captain’s tongue and the soft sounds she was making in the back of her throat, Brenda fumbled before she got a grip on the tiny zipper and pulled it down.

 

She eased it off Sharon’s hips and let it fall to the floor where it pooled around Sharon’s Blahniks. Brenda smoothed her palms over Sharon’s ass and was delighted to find that Sharon was wearing a thong, leaving the soft skin of her ass exposed to Brenda greedy fingers. Slowly she dragged her nails over the flawless skin, causing Sharon to roll her hips against Brenda’s.

 

“Get this off,” Sharon muttered against Brenda’s lips as her fingers pulled on the waistband of the grey skirt. Brenda took a step back and shimmied out of her skirt, kicking it away before she practically attacked Sharon’s throat again, kissing it, nipping at the skin with her teeth. Her lips came into contact with the pearls and she carefully wrapped them around a single pearl, the perfectly shaped mineral cool against her tongue.

 

“One would almost suspect that pearls arouse you, Brenda Leigh,” Sharon commented and Brenda nearly choked. She’d never really considered that before. She released the pearl and looked at Sharon, the playful glint in her eyes.

 

“A pearl kink? Is that even a thing?” Brenda asked, caressing the pearls with her fingertips. They were simply perfect and they suited Sharon so well, even when she was wearing practically nothing. It weren’t the pearls that turned her on; it was the fact that Sharon was wearing them.

 

“Oh honey, there isn’t a thing on this planet that hasn’t been turned into something sexual.” Brenda widened her eyes when Sharon pulled on the bow between her breasts and opened the exquisite piece of lingerie, allowing it to slide down her arms. Brenda’s fingers itched to touch her, but she waited when she saw that Sharon hooked her thumbs underneath the waistband of the matching thong and slowly pushed it down her legs.

 

A string of pearls and Manolo Blahniks and nothing else. It was like teenage boy’s wet dream come true, but this was for Brenda and for no one else. For a moment she stood there just looking at the captain, at the legs that never ended, the flush that adorned her upper chest and cheeks and then she lunged forward, crashing their lips together and pushing Sharon back until they both toppled onto the bed.

 

Sharon looked up at her with a challenging smirk, almost daring her to do her worst and Brenda had never backed down from a challenge. She sat and quickly got rid her bra before she straddled the Captain’s thigh and cupped her breasts, rolling the nipples between her fingers, earning her a gasp. She grinned and leaned down.

 

“Do you think you can keep these on?” Brenda asked before curling her tongue around the pearls decorating Sharon’s otherwise bare throat as she allowed her hand to snake down between their bodies and let her fingertips to brush over Sharon’s wet folds. She had no idea the brunette was so turned on. Sharon shivered nearly imperceptibly.

 

“For now, but later I have plans for these,” Sharon practically purred, tracing Brenda’s spine with a fingernail. Brenda released the pearls and kissed Sharon’s collarbone, unable to ignore the sudden images of Sharon and her pearls and what they could do to her. She moaned softly and slipped her fingers lower, putting more pressure behind them.

 

“You do?”

 

“Yes, but you’ll have to earn it,” Sharon replied, rolling her hips, apparently hoping to coax some sort reaction out of Brenda, but she played innocent, not moving her fingers against Sharon’s hot skin, feeling how desperately Sharon wanted her.

 

“Really? And how am I do that?” Brenda inquired, innocently letting the fingertips of her free hand circle Sharon’s nipple. Sharon squirmed, bit her bottom lip and let out a sound that almost resembled a giggle. If Brenda didn’t know any better she’d think that the Captain was ticklish. She was tempted to try, but decided against it when she saw the deadly look Sharon shot her.

 

“I think you’re perfectly capable of figu - - oh god.” Whatever sharp retort Sharon had wanted to give was replaced by a moan when Brenda pushed two fingers inside of her without warning. Sharon nearly arched off the bed, only held in place by Brenda’s weight on top of her as she grasped Brenda’s shoulders tightly, all of her muscles suddenly tense. Brenda felt proud of herself for taking Sharon so off guard.

 

“You were saying?” Brenda teased, curling her fingers before pulling them out as she closed her lips around Sharon’s nipple and sucked. Sharon groaned and trembled, tangling her fingers in Brenda’s hair and pulled her up, a little too harshly. Brenda nearly yelped and glared at the woman lying underneath her and felt her anger ebb away. There was something undeniably sexy about someone looking utterly disheveled, but was still wearing pearls.

 

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Sharon hissed and yanked her down for a bruising kiss. Brenda could only obey her order. She set a slow rhythm, intent on making Sharon feel every little thing she did. Sharon hummed and Brenda could feel it against her lips. She reveled in the feeling of being in control like this. Sharon might order her around, but Brenda was the one who was pulling the strings at moment.

 

Breaking the kiss, she looked down at Sharon’s face, at the flush on her cheeks, her somewhat smeared lipstick and her hair fanned out on the pillow. She was beautiful. Brenda quickly looked away and kissed her way from Sharon’s throat to her nipple, running her tongue over it, before biting it softly, knowing that it will get a reaction from the Captain. Sharon whimpered and Brenda could feel that she got more aroused.

 

She pressed her palm against Sharon’s clit and added a third finger. Sharon felt so tight and wet. Brenda moaned softly at the feeling, the sound lost in the string of curses Sharon said as she clenched around Brenda’s fingers. The Captain had always been quite vocal, something that had almost gotten them into trouble when they’d ended up in a supply closet at work. But in the privacy of Sharon’s bedroom, she didn’t need to restrain herself.

 

“Harder. Jesus, Brenda, I won’t break,” she snapped. Even with Brenda’s fingers buried inside her, she was still bossy and trying to be controlling. She really had to change that. She bit the inside of Sharon’s breast, hard. While she expected it might make the older woman angry, it apparently only turned her on, if the low moan she heard was anything to go by.

 

Brenda sped up her movements and Sharon moaned with every thrust, attempting to rock her hips in a counter rhythm. Brenda soothed the teeth marks she had left with her tongue, tracing the indentations. It was a good thing Sharon preferred not to show cleavage at work, because that mark wouldn’t disappear overnight.

 

She circled Sharon’s clit with her thumb and the Captain made a sound that was almost a shriek before Brenda felt nails digging into her skin. She was close. Brenda curled her fingers again. Sharon’s lips parted for a cry that seemed to be stuck in her throat. Her back arched off the bed and with a high-pitched moan she came, her muscles trembling.

 

Brenda watched her as she rode out her orgasm, trying to draw it out as long as possible. Sharon always kept her eyes closed when she came, which gave Brenda more opportunity to observe her. Her face was flushed, her skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath, the pearls shining in the light. A sight that was so exquisitely decadent Brenda couldn’t tear her eyes away. Brenda gently extracted her fingers and rolled off her and waited patiently for Sharon to open her eyes.

 

“Give me a moment and I’ll repay you. I’m not that young anymore,” Sharon muttered, still sounding completely out of it.  Brenda smiled. Sharon slowly cracked open an eye and watched Brenda, an almost skeptical look on her face. “Are you laughing at an old woman?”

 

“I wouldn’t dare,” Brenda replied, pressing a kiss to Sharon’s shoulder, salty taste of her sweat lingering on her lips. Sharon raised an eyebrow. Which was a move that simply didn’t have the same effect when she was still in a post-orgasmic daze. Brenda kissed the tip of her nose, causing Sharon to frown. 

 

“You would. But you’re not going to, knowing I can outshoot you any time of the day.” Brenda wanted to make an argument that they’d never really tested that theory, and that while Sharon was good with a shotgun or a beanbag gun, didn’t necessarily mean she was good with a handgun, but decided against it.

 

“Mmm, I wouldn’t do it knowing you’re going to give me an orgasm,” Brenda retorted. Despite herself, Sharon smiled, but quickly regained herself before she rolled on top of Brenda, pinning her wrists to the mattress as she kicked off her Blahniks at the same time.

 

“Aren’t you clever?’ Sharon said slowly, sounding almost menacing. She released one of Brenda’s wrists to pluck at the waistband of Brenda’s panties, letting the elastic snap back against her skin. Brenda whimpered and struggled a little against Sharon’s unrelenting grasp on her wrist. “These will have to go. Now.”

 

Sharon released a wrist and Brenda managed to wriggle out of her panties with as much dignity as possible with only one hand while Sharon was straddling her, a predatory look in her eyes, her perfectly styled hair now a complete mess, the pearls dangling in front of Brenda’s face. She threw her panties on the floor where they joined the rest of their clothes.

 

The captain sat up, allowing Brenda to unashamedly stare at her. She was sure that despite the imperfections, any woman in LA could only dream of having a body like Sharon’s at her age and after two children. She was stunning. Her suits did nothing for her body, except maybe her legs. Slowly Sharon moved her hair to the side and opened the clasp that had kept the pearls around her neck.

 

Brenda could only watch as Sharon released the pearls and they rolled down her breasts and fell on Brenda’s stomach, leaving Sharon completely naked. They were heavier than Brenda expected. They looked strange when they weren’t decorating Sharon’s throat. She reached out to touch them, to pick them up, but Sharon slapped her hand away and leaned forward.

 

“No, you don’t get to touch them anymore.” Sharon kissed her in an anything but sweet way, using her teeth while her hands cupped Brenda’s breasts and squeezed them roughly, almost painfully. Brenda squeaked, the sound lost in Sharon’s mouth. When the Captain took over control, she always had to make sure that Brenda knew it and remembered it.

 

Running her hands over Sharon’s back, she pulled the woman closer until her full weight was resting on top of Brenda’s body, the pearls uncomfortably stuck between their bodies, but Sharon didn’t seem to notice and Brenda stopped caring when Sharon started kissing her way down her body, her lips brushing over her throat and collarbone before she let her tongue flick over a nipple. Brenda brushed her fingers through Sharon’s hair, the silky strands caressing her skin.

 

Brenda gasped when Sharon grazed her teeth over her nipple. Unlike Brenda she couldn’t leave marks, not when there was the risk that Fritz might find them, but she always knew exactly how to use her teeth and nails without leaving anything visible and still manage to make her writhe and moan in pleasure. Unless it was by choice, Brenda couldn’t understand why Sharon was still single.

 

“Oh my god,” Brenda breathed when Sharon softly bit into the skin below Brenda’s navel. It had been two months since Sharon had gone down on her, with the lawsuit and Gavin’s incessant nagging, and Brenda admitted to herself that she had missed it. She wanted it again. She needed it. Her half-closed eyes flew open and she looked down her body when she felt something cool slide against sex. Something that definitely wasn’t Sharon’s tongue.

 

“Are those - -?” All other words failed her. Sharon looked up with an almost victorious grin, the string of pearls in her hand. She hadn’t, had she?

 

“My pearls? Yes, they are.” The look in Sharon’s eyes made her weak in the knees. Brenda had never been able to resist the Captain when she looked at her like that. And Sharon knew exactly the effect it had on Brenda. Very slowly she brought pearls down and at an agonizing pace dragged them up, the perfectly round mineral slipping between her slick folds.

 

“What are you doing?” she squeaked. Sharon just grinned and did it again, a little more forcefully this time. Brenda could actually feel them all, sliding against her, bumping against her clit. Brenda pushed her hips off the bed, biting back a moan, only to have them pushed back down by Sharon.

 

“What does it feel like I’m doing? I’m fucking you.” Her low voice causing Brenda to let her head fall back down on the pillow. She had always loved it when Sharon enunciated the word ‘fucking’ like that. She was still trying to deal with the fact that Sharon had just dragged a string of pearls, her string of pearls against her clit. She needed Sharon to touch her, fuck her, to have her tongue on her skin.

 

It was as if Sharon had read her mind. The older woman ghosted her breath over her sensitive sex before tongue made contact with Brenda’s clit. Brenda cried and grabbed a fistful of Sharon’s hair, yanking on it. Sharon let out a little disgruntled groan but she didn’t stop, sucking on Brenda’s clit, dragging her teeth over it.

 

She felt them again, the pearls, against her clit, Sharon’s tongue snaking around them. When she looked down at her body saw that Sharon was slowly pulling the pearls up and down, sliding them against her clit, licking around them to tease and arouse. It almost her think that Sharon had done this before. She did it so expertly.

 

“Your fingers, please. Sharon, I want your fingers,” Brenda practically begged. She craved more than Sharon’s tongue and her pearls. She needed her inside her. She moaned through gritted teeth when Sharon obliged and slid two fingers into her. She was losing her mind like this. There were too many sensations. Everything was so sensitive and Sharon knew exactly how to keep her on edge.

 

Sharon scissored her fingers and pulled them out only to quickly slide back inside as she sucked hard on Brenda’s clit, taking a pearl in her mouth at the same time. When Brenda had thought about wearing pearls one day, this definitely wasn’t what she had had in mind, but she wasn’t complaining. Not when she had the feeling she was about to have a mind-blowing orgasm.

 

“Oh, Jesus Christ, I’m gonna come,” she moaned. She rolled her hips, trying to get closer to Sharon as she pulled on the Captain’s hair. She swore she could feel that awful grin against her as she fucked her. But then Sharon did that thing. She hummed around Brenda’s clit, the vibrations travelling straight through her body and with a loud cry, Brenda came, shaking and trembling, pulling on Sharon’s hair.

 

Brenda saw lights going off behind her eyelids, felt all her muscles tense up to an almost painful extent as Sharon wouldn’t relent. She kept moving her tongue, her fingers and those pearls. Brenda had no idea if she came once or twice. It just wouldn’t stop. Sharon wouldn’t stop, not until Brenda was writhing on the bed, nearly sobbing.

 

“Stop, please, too sensitive,” she managed. And finally Sharon stopped, extracting her fingers and taking away the pearls. She pressed an impossibly delicate kiss to Brenda’s still quivering stomach before she crawled up Brenda’s body and kissed her softly, but Brenda barely had the energy to kiss her back. She could taste herself on Sharon’s lips, on her tongue.

 

“You okay?” Sharon asked. Brenda nodded and opened her eyes only to be met by the sight of a very disheveled looking Sharon. She was the complete opposite of what she had looked like today, during their meetings with Pope and Gavin. No matter how nice she looked in her suits with her hair perfectly done and her glasses perched on her nose, Brenda knew she preferred her like this, naked, sweaty and breathtaking.

 

“I’m good,” she croaked, surprised by how hoarse she sounded. She must have been more vocal than she thought she had been. Sharon kissed her forehead and rolled off her, taking deep breath. Brenda turned her head and looked at her as the Captain held up her necklace.

 

“Pearls. Who would have thought?” she commented dryly. Brenda snorted and moved closer to Sharon, curling up around her body as she watched the pearls that had been decorating Sharon’s throat and had aided in making her come.

 

“I wouldn’t have,” Brenda replied, tracing the pearls with her fingernails, grimacing when she found they were still sticky with her come. She hoped she hadn’t just ruined a pearl necklace. Her mama would murder her if she found out. Not that she would ever tell her mama this. Sharon frowned when she saw that her pearls were in a less than majestic state.

 

“Damn, I’ll have to clean these. My grandmother would be appalled.” Brenda felt her mouth fall open. There was no possible way that Sharon had just said that.

 

“Sharon Raydor, please tell me you did not just fuck me with your grandmother’s pearls.” Now she was begging. If having an affair with a woman wasn’t giving her a high-speed ticket to hell, she had a feeling that this just might. Sharon grinned and deposited the pearls on her nightstand. Brenda got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

 

“No, no, of course not. They were my great-grandmother’s.”


End file.
